For example, a vehicle provided with an electric motor is known which comprises: a voltage converter that converts the voltage generated by a power generation apparatus to charge a DC power supply and supplies the converted voltage to an auxiliary apparatus connected in parallel to the DC power supply; and a control apparatus that controls the auxiliary apparatus to limit the load of the auxiliary apparatus when the flowing current of the voltage converter exceeds a predetermined value (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP2006-288024 A